Tu recuerdo
by AppleAndHoney
Summary: (OoC) (AU) (Garu Pucca Tobe) Ahora estoy con alguien más, así que déjame. One-shot.


**Disclaimer** : _Los personajes de Pucca no me pertenecen, yo solo soy la autora de esta historia cual único fin es el de entretener._

 **Dime adiós.**

-¡Tobe!- Escuché un grito proveniente de afuera de la guarida, tocaban la puerta con fuerza, me levanté de la mesa donde llevaba a cabo una maravilloso plan para acabar con Garu, ya era muy tarde para recibir visitas, y tampoco pude reconocer la voz femenina que me llamaba -¡Tobe! ¿Estás ahí?-

Movido mas por ciriosidad que por cortesia, fui a abrir la puerta y quedé por completo sorprendido, con lo que vi, era la novia de mi mayor enemigo ¿Qué es lo que buscaba aquí? No puedo negar que en ese momento sentí un horrible escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, temí por mi vida.

-Hola- Saludó cordialmente.

-Hola- Sólo eso pudo salir de mi boca, ¿No se suponía que ella un voto de silencio?

-Necesito hablar contigo... en privado- Dijo recalcando las últimas dos palabras mientras veía a los ninjas curiosos detrás mío.

-De acuerdo- Salí cerrando la puerta detrás mío, estaba un poco consternado, ¿Qué podría querer de mi? No llego a golpearme como había pensado en un principio, no se veía molesta, ni amenazante, se veía más bien triste, se dio la vuelta esperando que la siguiera y aunque tenía muchas dudas sólo atiné a callar.

Llegamos a la orilla del lago, se sentó e hizo un gesto para que la imitara. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mirando el oscuro cielo.

-Tengo un favor que pedirte- habló primero.

-¿De qué se trata? - pregunté serio y curioso.

-Verás necesito...-

No pude negarme a aquello que me pidió esa noche, simplemente no tuve el valor de hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba alistandome para ir a su casa, iríamos juntos al pasear, sonaba extraño? yo ¿Paseando con una chica? y encima Pucca ¿Qué rayos pasaba por mi cabeza? Llevaba dinero extra para comprar cualquier cosa que ella desearao se le antojara, era algo así como una cita, ja ni siquiera yo podría creerlo. Salí directo a una tienda de regalos, creí conveniente sólo comprar dulces, no quería que se sintiera incómoda cargando flores o un gran peluche asi que me dispuse a tomar chocolates y algunas golosinas, iba directo a pagar, porque si deseaba que las cosas salieran bien, no haría un escándalo robando tan temprano, además no podía hacerle eso a la pobre Pucca, sacaba mi billetera cuando observe a Garu en el mostrador. Me escondí detrás de un estante, lo miré comprar un collar y salir corriendo del lugar, inmediatamente supe que ese detalle sería para Pucca así que me apresuré a salir también.

Mientras caminaba al restaurante pude observarles en la entrada, decidí acercarme sigilosamente y esconderme detrás de una pared. Él le entregó una bolsa pequeña, que supongo yo, traía el collar, ella lo miró con tristeza, en otras circunstancias eso pudo asombrarme, el que la chica no se alegrara por recibir un regalo de su enamorado era motivo de extrañeza para todos quienes conocíamos su "relación"

-¿Qué es esto?- Garu se sorprendió de escucharla hablar, ella abrió el regalo y sacó su contenido, por un momento creí ver que sus ojos se humedecieron. -¿Por qué me das esto?- Él iba a acercarse -¿Sabes? rompí mi voto de silencio porque estoy enamorada de alguien más- Garu parecía no comprender nada de lo que pasaba y supe que era momento de intervenir.

-Pucca - Dije con voz profunda para hacerme notar.

-¡Oh! Tobe- se giraron para verme -Estoy lista- Me tomó del brazo con una sonrisa fingida -¿Son para mí?- Asentí mientras le entregaba los obsequios, ella los tomó con una dulce sonrisa y me jaló animadamente fuera de la presencia de mi enemigo quien se quedó paralizado por completo.

Ella y yo corrimos lo más rápido que podíamos, lo más lejos que pudiéramos llegar, vigilando que nadie, sobre todo Garu, fuera tras de nosotros y cuando estuvimos completamente solos, se dejó caer y soltó a llorar, yo solo pude abrazarla y dejar que descargara todo lo que llevaba dentro, no era justo, aún cuando despreciaba a Garu, no era justo lo que pasaba.

Lloró hasta quedarse dormida, despertó al atardecer sólo para volver a llorar, me sentía muy mal, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla y aunque no entendía su plan, decidí cumplir su deseo. Comenzaba a anochecer, me incorporé y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Vamos que se hará tarde- coloqué mi chaqueta sobre sus hombros y caminamos tranquilamente de vuelta a la aldea.

Al llegar a su casa pudimos encontrar a Garu sentado en la puerta, él me miró de forma amenazante, si no fuera por Pucca lo habría acabado ahí mismo, ella se percató de eso.

-Gracias Tobe lo pasé increíble contigo- bajó su mirada apenada -Fue la mejor experiencia de todas- me abrazó, sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando besó por sorpresa mi cuello -Espero que se repita- Dijo con un tono bajo y seductor, aunque fue lo suficientemente audible para Garu, la ropa arrugada de Pucca junto con su cabello lleno de ramitas hacían el complemento perfecto para que él comenzara a imaginar cosas. Ella se metió rápidamente al restaurante sin agregar nada, sin siquiera mirar a Garu.

-No tengo nada que decir, las cosas entre ella y yo se dieron- Dije controlando mi voz, sacó su espada, me estaba retando.

-No tengo tiempo para esto Garu, si la quieres dejarás que ella sea feliz, aunque sea con tu mayor enemigo- Trate de que mis palabras fueran firmes para que entendiera el mensaje, quise sonreír por ver, por fin a mi enemigo derrotado pero sabía que no lo estaba, porque el corazón de Pucca no era mío -Una de tantas veces que la rechazaste, la encontré llorando y le di el consuelo que sólo un hombre le puede dar a una mujer y era inevitable que se enamorara de mí- Recibí un fuerte golpe que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí, estaba molesto pero simplemente no pude hacer nada más que pensar en Pucca -Garu entiende, ella ya no tiene interés en ti- respondí incorporándome -Me voy- Salí del lugar rápidamente, llegue pronto a mi guarida, tome una pastilla para dormir y no supe más.

Se supone que no vería a Pucca al día siguiente pero de igual forma fui al restaurante, ahí estaba ella ayudando a sus tíos, me senté en una mesa, observé que Garu ya estaba ahí y no despegaba sus ojos de ella, parecía furioso y eso estaba jodidamente perfecto, caminé directo a ella, la abracé por la espalda y besé su cabeza.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Se sonrojó y asintió levemente. Entonces me puse a hacer de mesero gratis, cada que podía le daba un beso a Pucca en la mejilla, de seguro más de uno se desconcertó por la cursi escena pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, Garu no pudo soportarlo y se fue, al percatarse de esto Pucca entristeció, seguramente era quien peor lo pasaba, hizo como si nada al ver que la miraba, me acerqué a ella y la abracé, creí que lloraba pero cuando puse atención, sentí que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad y en ese momento colapso.

Todo fue tan rápido, la sostuve entre mis brazos, sus tíos llegaron y llamaron a una ambulancia, su amiga Ching no paraba de preguntar "¿Qué es lo que le hiciste?"

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la sala de espera del hospital junto con Ching.

-Ayer escuché lo que le decías a Garu-

Me hice el desentendido. -¡Oye!- Demandó mi atención con un grito

-Silencio por favor y no se de que hablas- respondí de manera seca

-¿Es verdad?-

-Déjame en paz-

-No y responde-

-¿No dejas de hablar jamás? -

-¿Qué le hiciste a Pucca? -

-Nada-

-No te creo-

-No me importa- Trate de ignorarla

-Sé que es otro de tus planes para derrotar a Garu-

-Cállate- exploté -No le he tocado-

-¿Y lo que dijiste ayer a Garu?-

-¡Era mentira! ella me lo pidió, quería alejar a Garu para que no sufriera después-

-¿Y por qué sufriría después? Mientes-

-¡Por esto niña tonta! Ella ya sabía lo que le pasaría pero para su mala fortuna Garu comenzó a interesarse en ella justo cuando ella empeoró...- Ching guardo silencio -Yo sólo ayudaba-

-¿Por qué la ayudabas?-

-Porque me lo pidió y no pude negarme- Me calme -Ella nunca dejó de querer al idiota de Garu-

De haber sabido que él estaba detrás escuchado todo, no habría dicho nada... arruiné el perfecto plan de Pucca.

Los chefs llegaron a donde nos encontrábamos, estaban inconsolables y lo único que hacían era negar con la cabeza y susurrar cosas incomprensibles.

Aquel día toda Sooga lloró y la rivalidad entre Garu y yo se extinguió por completo en honor a aquella dulce niña que alguna vez iluminó la vida de todos. Después de Pucca ya nada fue igual.


End file.
